A New Love
by Melipapaya
Summary: Betrayal. It was the only feeling passing thru Zuko’s heart when he returned home to find Jet with another girl in their own bed. How will Zuko handle this. Maybe with Sokka's help. Hopefully their friendship will turn to love. Sokka/Zuko
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything unfortunately.. :[

_Italics - thinking_

Pairings- Sokka/Zuko and some Jet/zuko

Betrayal.

It was the only feeling passing thru Zuko's heart when he returned home to find Jet fucking another girl in their own bed. Jet quickly shoved the girl off of him and Zuko started to walk away but Jet grabbed onto his arm and jerked him back towards the bedroom.

"Zuko wait please I'm sor-" Said Jet before Zuko cut him off screaming "Save it Jet! I'm done with you! I should have left you a long time ago so I'm doing it now!"

Zuko went to the closet to grab a suitcase and then went back into the bedroom to find the girl getting dressed and then realized who it was.

"K-katara…what are y-you…w-why would _you_ of al people do this?" Stammered Zuko trying to hold onto the edge of the bed.

"Zuko. You're right but I came to realize that I want Jet for myself." Katara finished getting dressed and started to mockingly laugh at Zuko. She then slowly walked to Zuko and came close to his ear and said "_I've won._" Then Zuko got a red tinge and simply pushed her away from him and said in one of the most menacing voices,

"You've won nothing but a cheating load of shit. And Katara don't worry I won't try to take back Jet cause you can have him. I'll find someone better. Now please get the FUCK out of my apartment." Katara paled and quickly left.

Jet then chose that moment to re-enter the room. He quickly walked by Zuko to try and persuade him to stay. "Zuko please do you really want to leave me just like that?"

"Why yes Jet, I think I do. Now get away from me so that I can finish packing." Jet then grabbed Zukko and slammed him against the wall.

"Zuko you _can't_ leave me, it was just a mistake I'll make it up to you I promise just don't leave."

"You should have thought about that before so get away from me before I hurt you." Zuko said as he grabbed his things and left.

_Fuck…where am I suppose to go now. Maybe I should have kicked Jet out instead of leaving. At least now I won't be hurt by him anymore…_

Zuko was now walking aimlessly on the sidewalk and didn't realize it was already 8 o'clock . When he looked up he found himself face to face with a playground and couldn't resist going over to sit on the swing set. About twenty minutes already passed and Zuko let out a sigh then a tall figure loomed over him and Zuko quickly looked up only to find concerned cerulean eyes staring at him.

"Zuko…I'm so sorry Katara told me what happened. I've been looking everywhere for you!" whispered Sokka as he knelt on the floor not caring about staining his jeans so that he could gently but firmly hug the other man close.

"I hate Jet…why d-did he have to betray me like that Sokka? Why?" Said Zuko as he desperately tried to hold in his tears. _I haven't cried so far and I'm NOT going to start now. Sokka please don't leave. I need you._

"Zuko I wish I could tell you but I just can't. C'mon let's go to my apartment. Aang's on a business trip so we'll have the whole apartment to ourselves." Said Sokka as he picked up Zuko's things and grabbed Zuko with his free hand.

"Sokka I'm sorry to be such a bother…I'm not worth it." Zuko said while rubbing his eyes trying to make the tears go away.

Sokka then squeezed Zuko's hand tighter and said "Zuko don't ever say something like that again because you're worth the world and more."

Zuko didn't say anything but as the hold on Sokka's hand increased that was all the recognition Sokka needed to know that Zuko heard.

_Don't worry Zuko. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wish you could realize how special you are to me._

They finally reached the apartment after walking for 10 minutes. "Welcome home Zuko."

Zuko then blushed and looked away. "T-thank you for letting me stay I-i appreciate it."

Sokka then pulled Zuko close to him and put an arm around his waist and his hand was burried deep within his black silky hair. Zuko then turned an even darker shade of red and before he could say anything Sokka said "Zuko, you don't have to thank me for anything. I'm doing this because you're very important to me. Zuko...I swear I'm very close to storming over to your apartment and just beating the shit out of Jet. But I won't...for you. Just do me this one promise." All Zuko could do was nod because he didn't exactly trust his voice at the moment.

Sokka then tightened his hold and said, "I want you to promise me you'll _never_ go back out with that sorry excuse of a man." Zuko looked up at Sokka and nodded his head and what was close to relief flashed before Sokka's eyes and then let Zuko go.

"Alright goodnight Zuko, don't be afraid to come to my room if anything happens."

"Ok..night Sokka."

_I'm so confused..._

Thought Zuko as he headed toward Aang's room.

_Aren't I suppose to be in love with Jet?_

To be continued…

Ok well tell me how this is so far! I hope you guys liked it!!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything unfortunately.. :[

_Italics - flashback_

Pairings- Sokka/Zuko and some Jet/zuko

_If you were to just glance all you would see is a lonely figure standing beneath a tree, you wouldn't notice his small, but gentle, smile as he awaits his lover._

"_Zuko!" Screamed Jet as he ran to go pick Zuko up and spin him around._

_With a big smile on Zuko's face he screamed "JET! Put me down! You're going to drop me!"_

"_Babe I'll never let you go." Said Jet as he gently put Zuko to stand on his feet. Without letting him go Jet pulled him into a sweet gentle kiss. Zuko's eyes fluttered close and he placed his hands around Jet's neck and buried one of his hands in Jets soft brown hair to deepen the kiss. "Zuko, I'll always love you, please never forget that."_

"_I love you too Jet and even though I'm not that great at showing how much I do, but I just want you to also never forget that ok?" Zuko said with a small smile and couldn't help but to get lost in Jet's charming eyes._

"_Zuko I have to show you something." Jet then grabbed Zuko's hand and quickly lead him to the other side of the tree._

"_Haha what is it Jet? You know I hate surprises." Said Zuko remembering the last time Jet tried to surprise him, it ended up him staying up all night cleaning the kitchen. How one guy could make a cake explode is beyond him._

"_Aww Zuko don't be such a party pooper. Ok are you ready?" Jet said happily then he stood away from the tree so that he could see what Jet did._

_Zuko started speechless because there before him carved out was a heart with a J + Z inside. "J-Jet I mean, w-wow." Zuko quickly grabbed Jet and gave him a lip bruising kiss._

"_Hmmm..what was that for?" Jet said smiling._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too Zuko, well even though you're a party pooper." Laughed Jet as he saw Zuko blush and turn away in annoyance._

"_Jet?!" Screamed Zuko as everything around him turned black and he could only see himself. "Jet? Jet where are you? Please don't leave me!"_

_Laughing. _

_The darkness surrounded Zuko as he searched everywhere to find his love, but darkness was all he found. Then out of no where, Katara popped up and she laughed and laughed a disgusting laugh until finally she just stopped. She then came as close to Zuko as possible and said "He's mine.." Then she tapped him on the chest and Zuko began to fall into the darkness._

"_no…" whispered Zuko._

"NOOO!!" Screamed Zuko as he quickly jumped out of bed and didn't realize he was holding his breath until he greedily sucked some in.

"It...It was only a dream."

"Zuko? What happened are you ok? Open the door." Screamed Sokka who had rushed after he heard Zuko screaming.

"Its ok Sokka I'm fine, just a nightmare. Just go back to sleep."

"Well, if you say so but just remember I'm here."

"Yea I know, thank you." Said Zuko not wanting to believe those words after already being hurt by them.

After Zuko was sure Sokka left he slumped to the floor and tears started making their way down his pale scarred face.

"Why Jet, why did you have to do this to me…." Whispered Zuko as he placed his head on his folded arms that were resting on his knees.

Morning soon came but to Zuko he just couldn't find a reason to get up anymore.

To be continued.

Ok well this was just sort of a look into Jet and Zuko.

I know its short sorry but I'm trying to take everyone's advice cause I read over Chapter 1 and I think I did move a bit to fast.

So please review :]

Constructive reviews welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Haha it was a while since I update but maybe everyone will enjoy this next chapter!

OK! Now on with the story!

Sokka woke up to Zuko's loud terrified scream around 2 am. "What the hell?" muttered Sokka as he quickly threw on some pants and hurried down the hall to make sure Zuko was alright.

"Zuko? What happened are you ok? Open the door." Sokka debated on whether or not to bang the door open quickly deciding not to that it would just make the situation worse.

"It's ok Sokka I'm fine, just a nightmare. Just go back to sleep." came Zuko's quiet response.

Unsure of what to do next Sokka just said "Well, if you say so but just remember I'm here."

"Yea I know, thank you."

Sokka's POV

_Poor Zuko…I wish I knew how to make him forget about that idiot Jet. Fuck..why did it have to be Katara, I mean I knew my sis still liked Jet but to actually go behind Zuko's back is low even for her…_

Sokka then made his way to bed knowing full well he wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore that night.

Around 9 Sokka decided to get up to make breakfast for himself and Zuko hoping that at least that would cheer him up a little.

_Man I hope I didn't make Zuko uncomfortable yesterday when I hugged him…I just couldn't help myself after hearing him sound just so broken. I can't just sit there and let him suffer I mean if he asks I'll just tell him it was me consoling a friend. Yea, because it's not like I'm in love with him or anything…at least to everyone else I'm not in love with him._

_~Riiing riing~_

Sokka then walked towards the phone and answered it "Hello Sokka speaking."

"Hey Sokka! It's me Aang! How's everything?! Are you talking care of Momo?"

"Aang you are WAY to happy in the morning." Said Sokka who couldn't help but smile happy to hear his friend's voice. "And Momo is ok, don't worry I've been feeding him and I'll take him out after breakfast."

"Thanks Sokka I really appreciate you taking care of him. Man I'm so glad I'm coming back today! I can't wait to see Katara. How is she?"

"Well about Katara, you see well she kinda…man I don't know how to explain this…" Sokka rambled getting nervous about telling his best friend the girl he's been in love with since high school cheated on his back with her ex.

"Sokka calm down! What happened is she ok? Im getting really nervous!" Aang said thinking his beloved Katara was hurt.

"No Aang she's not hurt just…Zuko caught Jet cheating on him…"

"B-but..Sokka t-that has nothing to do with K-katara..right Sokka?" Aang muttered sounding so heartbroken.

"Aang…I'm so sorry Katara was sleeping with Jet when Zuko walked in on them…" Sokka was so worried about what Aang would do I mean yea he was smaller than most men his age (20) but he could be really scary when pushed far enough.

"Aang? You there buddy? Say something."

"I'm going to kill him." Aang said darkly then hung up the phone leaving a very worried Sokka clutching the phone.

"Shit. Jet's gonna die…poor fellow oh well he deserves it." Said Sokka quickly changing from scared to apathetic.

_Ok. Now I gotta start on breakfast…I wonder what Zuko likes. Maybe eggs? No wait I know exactly what to make especially since he's all sad!_

Sokka then started to make breakfast.

~Back with Zuko~

Zuko's POV

_Ugh…why does my head feel like it's about to explode…oh yea haha I guess that's the consequence of crying all night long._

Zuko then got up and decided he needed a bath.

Turning the water to the hottest he could get it he stepped in and when the water first hit him he winced but then got used to the feeling of the warm water against his body.

"Man I need to forget about that bastard, I'll find someone new, someone better." Zuko muttered trying desperately to get images of Jet from his head.

When he finished he dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans with a black t-shirt with some red designs on it and a red long sleeve shirt under.

He then walked out of the bathroom after checking the mirror one more time finding he was pleased with the way he looked and walked towards the kitchen to find Sokka with a Pink "Kiss the Cook" apron making pancakes.

He then realized Sokka had managed to cover half the kitchen with flour and quickly put his hand up to his mouth so that he didn't die laughing right there. But as fate would have it Sokka then slipped on some pancake mix that was on the floor and when he tried to grab the closet thing to catch himself it ended up being the bowl with contained the mix.

"AGHH! EVIL PANCAKES!" Screamed Sokka after the bowl fell onto his head splashing the mix everywhere and after that Zuko couldn't contain his laughter.

"What the-" Sokka said when he heard laughter filling the room he looked up to see Zuko laughing with his cheeks tinged red from laughing so hard Sokka thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"That is NOT funny!" Sokka screamed after quickly getting up and pointed to the glop on his head. " Ok ok keep on laughing funny boy cause this half of the mix was YOURS so HA!"

Sokka's POV

Zuko up at Sokka and with a smirk planted on his face he walked up to him and reached up with his finger to get some mix off of Sokka's cheek and then put it in his mouth.

_So…fucking…sexy…_

"Haha yummy but I think im gonna steal two of your already made pancakes since you have four." Zuko said then quickly grabbed two pancakes and got a plate knowing how protective Sokka is about his food.

But when no angry remark came Zuko looked up to see Sokka in a daze with a nosebleed.

"Sokka did you hit your head when you fell down? You have a nosebleed here let me get a wash cloth you sit down." Zuko said while running to the sink to wet a wash cloth.

All Sokka could do is clench his fists as to not grab the gorgeous boy in front of him and have his way with him right there in the kitchen.

"Here don't worry I'll be gentle." Zuko said while putting one hand against Sokka's cheek to softly raise it and the other hand dabbed the now wet wash cloth against his nose.

_Does he even realize how sexy he is..God what am I gonna do I can't resist him._

Zuko so preoccupied jumped when he felt Sokka's hand tough the one that was pressed against his cheek.

Sokka looked at how quick Zuko blushed and tried to concentrate on cleaning up the blood.

"Zuko I think the blood has stopped." Sokka said watching the blush grow as Zuko then muttered an ok.

"Hey Zuko after breakfast I'm suppose to take Momo on a walk you wanna come?"

"Sure but maybe you should take a bath first."

Sokka then started laughing remembering what happened. "Ok I think that's a good idea."

No one's POV

They then sat and ate and when Sokka went to go take a bath Zuko went to go watch tv in the living room.

Zuko then heard the doorbell ring and when he opened the door he looked into the dark brown eyes of no one other then Jet.

Zuko quickly tried to close the door but Jet being stronger than him shoved it open then walked in and closed the door.

"Zuko I'm _not_ giving up on you please!" Jet said grabbing Zuko's wrist.

Zuko then pulled his hand away and said "How did you even know I was here?"

"Katara told me she told her idiot brother what happened so i figured he would get all worried and go out to look for you. So it just makes sense you would come back here." Jet walked closer to Zuko and grabbed his wrist again and said "Now please Zuko look I came all the way down here for you so just take me back already."

"No Jet let me go I don't want you what don't you understand?" Zuko then went to punch Jet put Jet then grabbed his wrist and flipped them so that he pinned him against the wall. He then pressed his body against him so that Zuko could feel what he was there for. Zuko the blushed and started to struggle.

"But Zuko baby I don't think you're quite over me yet." Jet then gave him a smug grin and bent down to take Zuko's lip into a hard kiss, not caring that Zuko was still struggling against him.

Jet then put both of Zuko's hands above his head and with the other he put it up Zuko's shirt and played with his nipple. Zuko then shuddered and Jet smirked. "See? Now why don't you just forgive me and we can be happy again."

"NO! Jet let me the fuck go I'm so serious." Zuko screamed while glaring at jet. Then Zuko spit on his face causing the other man to anger.

"You little bitch. How dare you? After everything I did for you?" Jet said then back handed Zuko and threw him to the floor.

"I'll teach you to disrespect me.." Jet said walked closer to Zuko who held his cheek that was red and would without a doubt start to bruise.

"_Touch him again and I swear to god I __**will**__ kill you._"Sokka said his voice full of venom.

Zuko quickly looked up to see a very pissed Sokka and shivered at how much rage was in his eyes but not towards him, but towards Jet.

"Now Jet while I'm still standing over here I suggest you get the fuck out of my apartment."

Jet then narrowed his eyes but did leave the apartment.

Sokka then grabbed Zuko by the arm and pulled him up to inspect his cheek.

"Did he do anything else?" Sokka said placing his hand on Zuko's waist.

"N-no I'm ok Sokka…thank you but you didn't have to do that." Zuko said starting at the floor in shame thinking how weak he was.

"Don't be a fool I would never let that bastard hurt you." Sokka said pulling Zuko to his chest. "I'll always protect you from anyone."

All Zuko could do was stand there and hug Sokka back trying to hold in his own tears.

"Ok!" Sokka said pulling away from Zuko, "ready to go on that walk with Momo?"

"Yea but where is Momo?"

"I left him with my neighbor Suki yesterday before I went to go find you so that she could take care of him." Said Sokka gesturing for Zuko to go out the apartment.

When they got Momo, the small beagle, they went to the park so that they could sit while Momo could run around.

Zuko's cell phone started to ring and when he looked at it he saw it was a text from Jet.

"What does that bastard want now!" Said Sokka when he saw who texted Zuko.

Zuko could say nothing but look at the screen with a blank stare.

Sokka then looked over Zuko's shoulder and got an icy feeling of dread overwhelming his body when he read the words.

**Zuko if you really think its over between us well you've got another thing coming to you…you're mine and I'm not letting you go no matter what. **

To be continued!

Ok hopefully this chapter is better

Please review J


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sadness

"Sokka come back!" Yelled a panicking Zuko trying to stop Sokka.

"That fucker's gonna die!" Said Sokka throwing the end of Momo's leash at Zuko then quickly walked past him. All of Zuko's pleas were deaf to his ears. "I told him to leave you alone. So what does he do? He goes out and basically threatens you! Well no way! I'm gonna go beat him so hard he won't know left from right!"

"Sokka please! Calm down ok? Lets just go back to the apartment." Zuko ran forward and grabbed Sokka around the waist so hug him from behind. That stopped Sokka dead in his tracks. "Sokka…please.." Zuko said so quietly that Sokka barely heard him. Zuko buried his head against the other boy's back and that's when Sokka was finally able to clear his head. He took a deep breath and said,

"Fine, but next time I'm not letting it go so easily." Sokka turned around and grabbed the leash from Zuko and continued walking towards the apartment.

When they reached the apartment they were shocked to see Aang sitting on the couch watching tv. He was already dressed in a pair of black jeans and a long sleeve white shirt.

"Aang! Buddy when'd you get here!? Ahh I missed you so much!" Yelled Sokka running to greet his friend. When Aang looked up he sported a giant grin and began to run towards Sokka's direction. As they got closer to hugging you could see the happyness radiating off Sokka's face but just as they were about to embrace Aang shot to the floor and embraced Momo.

"Momo!! Oh gosh I missed you I'm so happy to be home again!" Cried Aang completely forgetting about Sokka who now lay on the floor.

"B-but..I thought…where's _my_ hug.." muttered Sokka who was still on the floor crying dramatically.

"HAHAHA! Oh man Aang you should have seen Sokka's face!" Exclaimed Zuko who was watching the seen fall before him. He couldn't contain his laughter anymore once he saw how Sokka fell to the floor realizing Aang had ran to go hug Momo.

"Oops..sorry Sokka didn't see you there hehe..forgive me?" Aang muttered sheepishly, embarrassed for forgetting his friend.

"Shut up Aang." Replied Sokka but got up nevertheless to give his good friend a hug. "So Aang why'd you come back so early? I thought you weren't scheduled to come home for at least another week."

"Yea I was but then the case I was working on got shut down cause the thief had admitted to being guilty, I guess he figured if he admitted things would probably go a lot smoother for him in the end."

"Oh well anyways! Zuko's gonna be staying with us for a little while is that ok with you?"

"Oh no I don't wanna inconvenience anyone it's ok I'll just find somewhere else to stay, maybe I can call Iroh and see if he has a spare bedroom for me to stay." Zuko said quickly feeling embarrassed.

"What no way Zuko its fine by me no worries." Said Aang going to hug his friend having not seen Zuko in a while.

"Really?" said Zuko looking at Aang with his innocent golden eyes.

"Yea Zuko really, don't worry." Aang smiled down at him. (Zuko's the shortest :D)

"Well ok if you say so." Then Sokka came up behind Zuko and put his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"Zuko we're here for you ok, don't worry Aang and I are going to protect you." Zuko felt his eyes watering at Sokkaa's kind words but since he didn't want to seem weak he hid his face in the crook of Aang's neck.

"I-I know, I just..I don't know what to do, but don't worry I'll be ok." muttered Zuko and Aang looked worriedly at Sokka how simply mouthed out the word's _I'll tell you later._

"Well guys I'm gonna go shower rel quick if you don't mind." Said Zuko slipping from their grasps and sprinting to the bathroom.

"Sokka what happened to Zuko he looks terrified."

"That bastard Jet, that's what happened I caught him in here this morning practically trying to rape Zuko."

"Fuck I just want to strangle him not only cause he took Katara from me but cause he hurt Zuko. I won't let him come near this house."

"Yea Aang I know I already threatened him but somehow I don't think he's gonna give up on Zuko. I mean if it were me I would do anything for him, well if it were me I wouldn't have cheated on him."

"Does he know?"

"Huh? Know what?" Said Sokka turning red.

"Uhh DUH! That you love him!"

"Aang! Shut up he might hear you dumbass and no he doesn't and I don't plan to tell him anytime soon."

"Haha ok whatever. Well I'm going out for a bit k? I got a date with someone."

"What seriously already? WHO?!?!" Yelled Sokka attaching himself to Aang before he could leave.

"No way I'm not telling you!"

"What why?!"

"I don't know just cause it bothers you hehe." Then before Sokka could reply Aang bolted out the door.

_Oh well at least he isn't hurting to bad from what my bitch sister did to him. Hmm what can Zuko and I do today? Maybe watch a movie, snuggle, then I can take his pants off and start to play with him as he starts begging for my dick….wait wait…NO Sokka stop thinking bad things about innocent cute smexy Zuko!_

"Sokka? Are you ok you're having a nosebleed again?" Said Zuko and when Sokka turned to look at him he saw Zuko in just a fluffy white towel with water dripping everywhere and cute blush on his cheeks.

"Uhh…I'll be right back!" Yelled Sokka who ran to his room to take care of a certain something.

Ten minutes later Sokka came out to see a fully dressed Zuko sitting on the couch watching tv. "Heyy what you watching? I'll go make popcorn."

"Ok hurry the movies about to start its G.I Joe" Said Zuko from the couch.

_Maybe I'm gonna get my chance after all._

To be continued.

Okkkkk I know not very dramatically and short BUT there will be more soon I promise!!


End file.
